Our Secret Words
by StarbrightAngel
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are sworn enemies. Or are they? Everything is not what it seems.


It's been a while, but here is my new one-shot with my favorite couple, I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Sailor moon or the characters - I just love them and want to write about them.

/StarbrightAngel

**Our Secret Words**

It was another regular afternoon at the Crown Arcade. It was three a clock and High schoolers began dropping in after having finished school for the day, just as usual. The blonde man working there served huge milkshakes to students needing to fill their daily sugar rush, just as usual. The place was filled with laughter from High school girls meeting up with their friends, just as usual. The game machines went warm, being played by middle school kids, just as usual. And in the middle of it all were two enemies arguing loudly. Just as usual. Or so it seemed.

The blonde girl, Usagi, was still wearing her High school uniform. Her long hair was tied up in two buns and the long tails went far down her back. She was petite with a small face and huge blue eyes. She was actually very attractive and would probably have been asked out by some guy visiting the arcade, if it wasn't for her constant screaming. But that wasn't her fault at all. The guy standing next to her, the one who she was arguing with was Mamoru, a college student. He was very tall with dark black hair, her total opposite.

The two were staring at each other with fierce looks in their eyes, arguing about something that didn't even make any sense to anyone else. But people that regularly visited the Crown arcade were already used to it by now. They were used to their constant arguments and fights, and some even enjoyed it, seeing it as their daily entertainment. The two enemies were actually famous around the area by now, and people had eventually stopped trying to break their fights, assuming they really hated each other and always would keep being enemies.

But things are not always what they seem to be. If you studied them real close during one of their arguments, you might notice things that would change your picture of them. You might even notice that every sentence had another meaning behind them, something only the two of them could understand. Their own secret words, the words they really wanted to say.

"Have you been gaining weight again? Maybe you should considering cutting down on those milkshakes, Odango Atama." _You're beautiful, my Usagi._

"I have not been gaining weight, and my name is Usagi, you jeark! Look at yourself, you will never be able to get a girlfriend with that ugly body!" _Thank you my love, you look really hot today. I will never let anyone else have you._

"As a matter of fact I _can _get _any _woman that I want. As for you, I doubt you will ever be able to get a boyfriend with that baby personality of yours" _I'm all yours. And you belong to me, forever._

"It's better being a baby than an old boring man, doing nothing but study all day." _I admire you for trying so hard, you have my full support._

"Well, _someone_ here needs to study a bit more or else she's going to end up having to repeat a year" _If you ever have any trouble in your studies, come to me and I'll help you._

"I wouldn't worry about that, you should be more worried about your own lack of social experience." _Don't be to friendly to others, I want you for myself._

"Maybe I'm just afraid of meeting more people like you. Can't you ever keep that mouth shut?" _I prefer being only with you. I want to kiss you, now._

"Ah, I'm tired of this, I'm going home!" _Alright, I wait for you at the usual place._

Usagi got up from the chair and glared at the man one last time before stomping towards the door and then slamming it shut behind her. The arcade went quiet for a while before the people went back to what they had done before, assuming the show had ended for the day. Usagis friends, sitting in the back glared at Mamoru, but he just ignored them, pretending to scratch his nose to hide his smile. Motoki appeared with a big milkshake, looking confused.

"Did Usagi leave already?"

"It seems so", Mamoru said, sounding uninterested. "I have to leave now too, I have an examination to study for. See you tomorrow Motoki."

With that, he gathered his things and left the arcade, in a much more quiet way than the previous leaver. Motoki looked after him, then down to the fresh milkshake and the full coffee cup standing before him.

"I will never understand those two, will I?"

Mamoru walked down the street, hands in his pockets. When he had walked a few blocks down, he checked his surroundings, before quickly steeping in to an ally where he couldn't be seen from the outside anymore. It was dark since the lights couldn't reach the place. He reached in his pocket for a flash light, but before he could find it, cold arms grabbed him from behind. He drew in a breath of surprise, but then he spun around to face her, he already knew those hands.

"Usagi", he whispered, hands cupping her face. She smiled at him, before reaching up to drag his mouth down to hers. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, the air around them becoming hot even though it was in the middle of the winter. After a few minutes they broke apart, but Mamorus hands kept her body to his own.

"I've been wanting to do that the whole day", he whispered in her ear.

"Me too", she admitted, giggling a little.

It wasn't the first time they kissed, nor was it the second or even the third. After all, they had been dating for a month already. It had been a month since they both admitted their feelings to each other after having holding them in for years. But at the surface, nothing had changed. They still argued everyday, and no one knew about their new relationship. It was their secret, and they had no plan on telling anyone soon. It was so much more fun this way, having everyone believe they were enemies when they actually were lovers. They had even made a bet between each other about who was going to be the first to find out. Mamoru was dead sure it would be Motoki, while Usagi thought it would be Minako, the love goddess herself. Only time could tell.

"I love you Usagi", Mamoru whispered and held her even tighter to his chest, feeling her heartbeat against his own.

"I love you too Mamoru", she answered and buried her face in his chest, wanting to stay there forever.

This was their real words, what they really wanted to say.

Usagi pulled her head from Mamorus chest and they stared into each others eyes. _This is our secret words._ And no one else would ever be able to understand them.


End file.
